This invention relates to transverse wrap-around/die-cut transparent faceshields for protective headgear; and more specifically, it relates to those types of faceshields employing attachment/detachment means which is essentially non-invasive of the helmet brim structure per'se; plus, in consideration of brim-mounted sunvisors as well.
Heretofore, it has been popular, particularly among the volume-selling bicycling type of protective-headgear, to produce helmets which are generally worn remiss of any sort of faceshield covering the upper-half of the cyclist's face; although in some cases snap-on brim-visors have been widely employed. This is essentially due to the cyclist's is pageant for elimiating anything imposing a weight penalty or air-drag; and, partly because much of a cyclist's travel is often at modest road-speeds essentially obviating critical need for eye-protection. However, since the wearing of a regulation cycling-helmet of some type is now deemed mandatory in most states, cyclist's are becoming more accustomed to the vitiations of their sport, while realizing that the roadways are growing so clogged with motorcars that additional protection from the elements of road-splash makes the notion of wearing a semi-faceshield (upper face only) at least sensible. Plus, out on the open road, particularly at speed, a properly configured faceshield can significantly improve visual-safety and cycling aerodynamics.
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as merely germane to this disclosure, for example U.S. Pat. No. 190 3,594,816 (filed--December, 1969) shows a radiused face-shield of the wrap-around type, which is pivotally mounted at both lateral sides of the attendant helmet-shell, so that the faceshield may be swung overhead, or may be avulsed away entirely with one hand if desired. The faceshield includes a perimeter-band having three horizontal female-snap portions, which snap upon the three male/snap-retainers existing on certain brands of motorcycle-helmets for example. The plastic-band has an elastic-band (kept in position by the edge-beading found on certain safety-helmets) portion extending around the rear of the helmet, which improves retention-tension against the said forward snap triad. However, the use of such rivet-like positioning-snaps on safety-helmets is now receiving growing resistance, in as much as they pose a potential source of point-pressure injury (intrusion to the forehead) in event of impact-accident. Then U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,249 (filed--December, 1975) provided for the addition of an inner-faceshield to a racecar driver's type of safety-helmet normally having only two pivot-mountings situated approximately adjacent to the top of the ear-pocket region. The additional faceshield however, being merely snap-fastened inside of this existing faceshield, at the lower left/right sides thereto. Other than showing a die-cut faceshield member having two (extreme upper right/left) slotted (female) retainer/pivot holes, nothing is exhibited here which would actually be anticipated as safely adaptable to bicycle-helmet designs for example.
Next, U.S. Pat No. 4,097,930 (filed--March, 1977) shows a necessarily injection-molded avulsable faceshield (believed for a motorcyclist's safety-helmet) again employing the once popular triad of male/snap-fasteners(utilizing the center one only actually) acres the helmet's forehead region. Also provided, is a special tight-cluster of three to five integrally-molded female/snap-fasteners at both extreme right/left lateral ends of the wrap-around configuration; which are said so formed, as to tightly adapt to a premounted male/snap-fastener how so ever prolocated at said opposed sides. However, the currently popular shapes of bicycling-helmets do not feature lateral facial-protection extending so far down to the user's jaw region, as is supposed by the earlier embodiment of this invention.
The special die-cut wraparound plastic faceshield of U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,119 (filed--September, 1981) features a top and bottom centered indexing-tab arrangement, which flexibly index into horizontal receiver-slots formed into a secondary frame adapting the faceshield to an early standard safety-helmet. Of particular interest however, is use of special elastic tension-cords at the extreme right/left lateral corners of the faceshield; the cords simply looping into a hole at the said corners, so as to be readily looped around a tie-down stanchion situated slightly further around the right/left helmet sides. Although the faceshield may be readily avulsed by the user, the presence of the rivet-like stanchions, makes safe adaptability of the hardward to modern bicycling safety-helmets, of question.
Then U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,657 (filed--September, 1982) set forth an injection-molded faceshield of pre-determined wrap-around contouring, which also apparently attempts to utilize the once popular triad of male-snaps spaced across the helmet's forehead-brim region; although actually utilizing only the center snap member, via an integrally-molded female-snap formation. Of particular interest here, is the manner in which the top-center plus two additional side retention provisions are formed as elongated-slots, each slot having tiny secondary opposed elongated-lips molded therewith. These slots are actually formed occluded, that is, they have a raised cap-like covering on their outside, while their inside portion carries the said elongated-lips along a female-slot like recess; -the lips being designed to resiliently engage over otherwise substantially conventional male-snaps provided upon the helmet exterior. The advantage of this described elongated-lip/slot arrangement being said to enable the faceshield to accomodate a wide divergence of male/snap-fasteners found upon different makes of safety-helmets.
Lastly, reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,341 (filed--July, 1985) shows a motorcyclists-helmet having a die-cut wrap-around faceshield, made in combination with a secondary visor-like brim-band, enabling the aggregation to be pivoted conveniently overhead. The faceshield includes a plurality of vertical tongue-like bifurcated male-tabs, allowing the faceshield to be avulsed from the visor portion via a sliding action if desired; while having eliminated the intrusion of separate and possibly injurious fasteners. However, the added presence of the visor-member is objected to by bicycling cyclist's, since it tends to make the combined helmet aggregation too heavy. Moreover, since a bicyclist's head is typically set at a more downward facing attitude, there is no need to outset the faceshield from the helmet brim in order to gain clearance, even for the more protruding of bicyclist's noses. A more downward head attitude, also normally negates wind catching beneath the faceshield.
Accordingly, the instant inventor hereof has developed a specialized sports-helmet, ideally oriented toward the bicylist's needs; being introduced as the AiroShield.TM.-product, produced under auspices of AIROSHIELD-Mfg./Mkt.Company, San Diego, Calif.